nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric spell list (grimoire)
The following is a listing of the Grimoire cleric spells by spell level that are currently included for version 3.0. Level 0 spells (cantrips) *Cure minor wounds *Inflict minor wounds *Light *Resistance *Styptic *Virtue Level 1 spells *Bane *Bless *Cause fear *Command *Comprehend languages *Conviction *Cure light wounds *Detect undead *Divine favor *Doom *Endure energy *Entropic shield *Faith healing *Hand of divinity *Hemorrhage *Hide from undead *Inflict light wounds *Ironguts *Lesser shivering touch *Lesser vigor *Magic stone *Magic weapon *Obscuring mist *Protection from chaos *Protection from evil *Protection from good *Protection from law *Reaving aura *Remove fear *Sanctuary *Shield of faith *Summon creature I Level 2 spells *Aid *Aura against flame *Bear's endurance *Bull's strength *Calm emotions *Consecrate *Cure moderate wounds *Curse of ill fortune *Darkness *Death knell *Delay poison *Desecrate *Divine protection *Eagle's splendor *Ethereal barrier *Filter *Find traps *Frost weapon *Hold person *Inflict moderate wounds *Lesser dispel *Lesser frostburn *Lesser restoration *Owl's wisdom *Protection from negative energy *Protection from positive energy *Remove paralysis *Resist energy *Silence *Sound burst *Spell shield *Stone bones *Summon creature II *Undetectable alignment Level 3 spells *Animate dead *Banish shadow *Bestow curse *Blindness/deafness *Blindsight *Contagion *Continual flame *Cure serious wounds *Darkfire *Daylight *Deeper darkness *Dispel magic *Glyph of warding *Inflict serious wounds *Invisibility purge *Lesser aura of cold *Life force transfer *Loviatar's torments *Magic circle against chaos *Magic circle against evil *Magic circle against good *Magic circle against law *Magic vestment *Mass aid *Mass conviction *Mass lesser vigor *Mass resist energy *Prayer *Protection from energy *Remove blindness/deafness *Remove curse *Remove disease *Searing light *Shivering touch *Summon creature III *Vigor *Water breathing Level 4 spells *Blessed warmth *Cloak of righteousness *Condemned *Cure critical wounds *Death ward *Dimensional anchor *Dismissal *Divine interdiction *Divine power *Freedom of movement *Frostburn *Greater blindsight *Greater magic weapon *Greater resistance *Inflict critical wounds *Iron bones *Least spell mantle *Lower spell resistance *Mass shield of faith *Neutralize poison *Poison *Recitation *Repel vermin *Restoration *Summon creature IV *Tongues *Undead bane weapon Level 5 spells *Battletide *Boreal wind *Companion's strife *Disrupting weapon *Flame strike *Frostbite *Greater command *Greater vigor *Lesser spell mantle *Mass contagion *Mass cure light wounds *Mass curse of ill fortune *Mass inflict light wounds *Mass sanctuary *Raise dead *Righteous might *Slay living *Spell resistance *Summon creature V *True seeing *Wall of dispel magic *Wall of stone Level 6 spells *Anti-life shell *Banishment *Blade barrier *Create undead *Energy immunity *Greater dispel magic *Greater glyph of warding *Harm *Heal *Mass bear's endurance *Mass bull's strength *Mass cure moderate wounds *Mass eagle's splendor *Mass frostburn *Mass inflict moderate wounds *Mass owl's wisdom *Planar ally *Summon creature VI *Superior resistance *Talos' wrath *Undeath to death Level 7 spells *Blasphemy *Destruction *Dictum *Greater aura of cold *Greater bestow curse *Greater harm *Greater restoration *Holy word *Mass cure serious wounds *Mass inflict serious wounds *Mass restoration *Mass spell resistance *Regenerate *Resurrection *Summon creature VII *Word of chaos Level 8 spells *Cloak of chaos *Create greater undead *Earthquake *Fire storm *Greater wall of dispel magic *Holy aura *Mass cure critical wounds *Mass death ward *Mass inflict critical wounds *Shield of law *Summon creature VIII *Summon giants *Unholy aura Level 9 spells *Energy drain *Etherealness *Gate *Implosion *Incapacitate *Mass heal *Storm of vengeance *Summon creature IX *True resurrection *Undeath's eternal foe Category:Grimoire changes